Talk:Nidalee/@comment-4436982-20110915010736
Not sure if this is the right place to post, but here goes... Granted I haven't read this entire thread and I wouldn't suggest exact numbers or scaling on skills I'd like to see buffed or nerfed. Instead I just want to make a few quick comments. 1. I'm a pretty good Nid player imho and it's true that once bots get semi-fed in intermediate games, I have no utility and practically zero burst damage to take down enemies in the end game. 2. I haven't been around long enough to know the pre-nerf Nid, but I'm level 21 and I've been playing Nid for 10 levels now. Basically I never use her traps. They don't do anything for me at all. 3. I basically use heals to get myself to level 6 so I can be at least useful in the early mid game. To clarify, I get some kills and then go hunting other lanes where my fellow champs are having trouble. 4. Pounce is the lamest skill since it doesn't surprise anyone. It's only good for taking out minions and with CD's extended, it's even worse cause it's the only thing I have to get out of trouble. Not to mention the fact that I hesitate to jump into battle knowing that it doesn't give me any offensive advantage (aside from the gap closure) and that I won't have anything to escape with once I use my damage dealing skills. 5. The spear is so slow it's only good for hitting champs running away on a fixed path back from where they came. There's no reward to throwing it later in the game since my normal Attacks are more accurate and aiming it even at close range is completely worthless. In fact, bot AI's prefer to eat the spear and run me down rather than run away. If I had any suggestions... 1. Maybe pounce should have a side effect that makes enemies respect it? 2. Maybe the spear mechanics should be refined so that it's worth throwing and maybe even have an effect when at close range to make it worth using at close range? 3. Please do something with traps. I have no reason to use them since ppl can walk around them easily... and there's no real reason to set them since they often get stepped on by a minion. Even when they do get tripped, nobody cares... bots walk through them; minions walk through them; i don't get it... 4. Why is cougar form resistant and not say... significantly faster than human form (trundle runs me down all the time when i have 1 life left and it's no fun)? Makes no sense unless giving us magic resist and armor is a simple fix for replacing loss of dodge? 5. Shouldn't cougar have stealth if we're just going to be squishy and running away all the time? Why is there no passive for my ultimate power? Being cougar or human is mutually exclusive in terms of my power and threat level so shouldn't I at least get something like other champs for obtaining level 6? (also posted on lol forum)